Yuki and Yuno's happy end
by Fairy tail12
Summary: contiued happy end to the epic future diary story that takes place shortly after the ova episode. A fluff story that details Yuno and Yukis love life starting with a epic date between the two under the stars.
1. Chapter 1

"Yuki my love are you almost ready to go?" Yuno called from the downstairs kitchen.

Oh happy day Yuki thought to himself as he finished changing for his and Yunos date that night. After she had come to him from the third reincarnation of the world things had been bliss. Yuki had used his powers as god to recreate the world he had once lived in and knew just for him Yuno. It had brought joy to him (and especially murmur) to see their once forgotten world recreated.

Yuki and Yuno now lived together in his old house alone. Yuki had recreated his old appearance by cutting his long hair and getting rid of his drab, black cloak. He had also kept his promise to Yuno to go see the stars together that night. She was downstairs preparing a meal for them to enjoy while out under the night sky.

Yuki made his way down the stairs and turned the corner in the kitchen. He stopped blindsided by Yunos beauty which he had no time to admire in his 10,000 year wait. Her light pink hair flickered as she spun around to greet him, her matching pink eyes leaving a lovely romantic impression on his soul.

"Ready my love?" Yuno asked.

"Yeah Yuno, what did you pack for the picnic" Yuki said smiling at her.

"Something extra special" She replied picking up her picnic basket.

Yuno grabbed her lovers hand and he picked up the heavy telescope for star gazing. They left the house feeling a thrill go through their bodies finally reunited. Strolling romantically down the street they picked up compliments from the people passing by about how lovely they looked.

The soft blowing wind left a warm feeling down their spines as they strolled through the cool night air. Yuki held Yunos hand tightly not wanting to ever let go of it.

"So Yuno" Yuki said sheepishly.

"Yes my love" She replied.

"I wanted to know… how were things in the third dimension without me."

Yuno stopped and pulled Yuki close to her whispering into his ear.

"Yuki my love, life was pointless without you not even another reality could keep me away from you and I never want to live another day without you."

Yuki blushed at her blunt honesty and looked town in shyness. She released him and they continued to walk along the sidewalk. Minutes of silence passed by before Yuno finally broke the silence and asked him

"So how was your life without me" She asked quizzically.

Yuki kept walking for a moment shuddering at the time he had spent without his loved one. All the painful moments he had waited for her and everything they had gone threw in the diary games. A single tear flowed down Yukis face at the moment and he finally replied

"Yuno life without you was so pointless I was willing to wilt away in a meaningless void for the rest of my life only staring at the last moments I had shared with you."

Yuno looked over at Yuki and saw the tear flow down his face and saw the sadden expression on his face. She felt his pain of being alone with no one to care for him and this was why she wanted to be his.

They continued to walk together alone with their thoughts down the street. As they reached the park they noticed something spectacular. A single path of lamps was set up leading them to a beautiful blooming cherry tree. They headed over to this wondrous miracle and sat down underneath the tree. After staring into the dark night looking at the stars they decided to set up for their romantic evening.

Yuki assembled the high powered telescope and Yuno set a blanket behind him laying out her gourmet dinner. As Yuki finished setting up the telescope he paused for a minute and looked up at the stars he had created earlier that day smiling at the beauty of them. As he turned around a more amazing sight left him stunned. Yuno had changed into a stunning rose colored dress that almost matched her hair. Two candles flickered next to her which had become the only source of light only illuminating her own beauty.

"I thought tonight should be extra special Yuki and so I thought this would be appropriate for it."

Yuki's heart was racing in anticipation at how beautiful his love looked. Her Beautiful pink eyes complimented her Rose dress wonderfully. He looked her over once again before returning a smile which made Yuno feel more confident about her choice.

"You look gorgeous Yuno" Yuki replied

He moved over to the blanket and sat next to his beloved as she reached into her basket. She pulled out a new bottle of wine and two wine glasses for them to drink out of. She quietly poured each one of them a glass and then set them on the ground without a word. Yuki observed her elegance and beauty in her actions only more stunned by his attraction to her.

Yuno pulled out a single container from her basket and removed the lid to reveal a dozen chocolate covered strawberries. Yuki had expected her to pack one of her usual oversized platters of food, but this was new to him. Yuno picked up one of the strawberries and slowly took a bite of it then turning her head to smile at Yuki. Yuki picked one up and did as Yuno had done taking a slow bite to enjoy the flavor and make the moment last longer. The flavors danced on Yuki's pallet and sent a shocking sensation throughout his body.

Yuno looked at him expectedly and he flashed a smile at her showing that he enjoyed anything she made. They continued to sit their taking periodic sips from their wine and eating strawberries staring up into the sky watching the stars dance.

As they finished their evening meal Yuki and Yuno moved up next to the cherry tree. Yuno laid her head down on Yuki's chest and they starred up into the sky together madly in love. They remained silent motionless until all of the lights around them shut off and a single light shown over their heads. It feel to Yuki as if the they were center stage and the whole world had stopped to gaze at them.

Yuno had started to drift off to sleep being put under by the wine and her inexperience in drinking. Before she fell asleep she gazed up into Yuki's ocean blue eyes and said in a low voice.

"Yuki… Yuki… I… Love you." She said passing out from the heavy sedation of the alcohol.

Yuki looked down at his beloved and remembered when he had wished for time so simple as this. He had changed much over the course of his life and felt that this had happened because of his beloved Yuno. He glared at her and watched her sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He watched her breath in and out observing the delicateness of her figure. Yuki had decided they should get going and not wanting to disturb her picked her up bridal style and carried her home. Yuki opened the door to their home and carried Yuno through the threshold. He had carried her up the stairs with ease and into their bedroom. Yuki laid her down on the bed and took off her clothes leaving her half naked. Yuki pulled a blanket over his lover and tucked her into bed. Yuno removed his clothes and put on his pajamas. Yuki slid into bed and cuddled up against his true love. Yuki cuddled up beside his love and stared at her motionless body. Yuno knew he had done nothing to deserve this beautiful woman next to him but this made him appreciate their relationship even more.

Yuki took one more look at his beloved before drifting off into a deep sleep and whispered to her.

"Yuno Gasai I will never do anything good enough to deserve you but I will try every day of my life to please you. I love you Yuno, I love you, I love you more then the heavens and the Earth which were created just for your divine pleasure. I love you." Yuki said these words with a fiery hot passion in a whisper to a motionless Yuno. The last thing he saw before going into his sleep was that beautiful hair of hers that was brighter than the sun.

Note: I am currently done with this series but if any fan has an idea to continue this I will pick it up again and continue it. Please no Akise x Yuki ideas or any slash for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: This idea was given to me by a reviewer to keep this series going. Thank you for the idea Nnarect and here we go.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" Yuki woke from a horrendous nightmare for the third straight night that week. His face was covered in beads of sweat and the color was almost drained from his face.

Yuno woke with a start and pulled him close to her resting his head on her chest cradling him as he screeched. She rocked him back and forth holding him tightly like a fragile baby. Yukis screams got softer and soon were gone. The room was silent now and Yuki tried recalling his horrid nightmare.

The image materialized into his head and the scene replayed itself. Yuki had just arrived deflecting the bullet that was set to end her life. He held Yuno tightly asking her to not kill her third self and begging her to come be with him. As she agreed he hugged her tightly and kissed her soft lips. Then he felt the soft gasp escape her lips and blood began to trickle down her side.

He watched in agonizing pain as she held to death in front of him while he was helpless in the matter. He was forced to watch this image a hundred times over each time making him shed more tears then before each time feeling more emptier and more misguided. Then the scene would shift towards third Yuno sitting quietly in the corner watching the unsettling event unfold. He saw the fear and disgust in her eyes swell and her disdain towards him rise.

This is where his nightmare would end and he would awake to reality where he believed his Yuno did not love him. He screamed with the pain from his aching heart hoping that she was there to comfort him.

When he was finally settled he gazed into Yunos eyes hoping to see that she loved him just as much as he loved her. Yet he though he saw a shimmer of doubt in her eyes a subtle down cast. No he was imagining things this was his Yuno the girl who undying loved him. But this wasn't his girl first reincarnation Yuno had been his true love this Yuno only had her memories.

Yuki began to start drifting off to sleep, but before he did he asked her the question.

"Yuno do you love me?" He asked in a drowsy voice.

Yuno was startled by the question and momentarily hesitated in her response.

"Yuki my love why would you say such a thing of course I love you" She replied shinning her smile.

Yuki smiled back and nodded reassured and putting his doubts to rest for the time being. Yuno continued rocking him back and forth as he drifted off to sleep. Yuki nuzzled his head into her chest and fell into a deep uninterrupted sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two and a half years later…

Yuki and Yuno were both about seventeen years old now they had lived happily in their created world, had many adventures, and did whatever they pleased. Yukis nightmares had all but ceased, but lately Yuki had been giving Yuno the cold shoulder.

Yuno strolled through the hallway of her and Yukis home preparing him a huge feast for lunch of her most exquisite dishes. She watched as the steam danced around in the air giving off an attractive perception. She placed a bowl of rice, plate of sushi, delicious deserts, and much more for her love.

"Yuki my love," she called, "Your lunch is ready."

Yuno hopped that this lunch would put Yuki into a better mood and get him to notice her more often. As he entered the room Yukis nose jumped alive taking in every smell the many dishes had to offer. Yunos eyes glistened with hope watching his every motion. As he took his first bite she watched hoping to get a compliment or a smile or anything from him. Yet all that happen was his continuation of eating and gving her a cold shoulder.

Yuno looked down like a sadden puppy and grabbed a bowl herself. A curtain of darkness covered their meal as they sat in silence eating. Only a short moment later did Yuki leave barely thanking her for the meal. The downcast did not go with him and Yuno sat alone grieving in her own world of sadness.

What was wrong with the man she loved what was wrong? She wondered. Had she done something to upset him possibly hurt him by accident. She continued to eat then took care of the dishes from the meal.

Yuno decided to watch TV something she had done only a few times before to attempt to get her mind off of her situation. But no matter how much she tried thoughts about her beloved Yuki kept coming to her mind. Yuno finally couldn't stand it anymore and decided to go check on her man upstairs.

As she opened his door slowly hoping not to alert him she discovered he was asleep in their bed. Feeling that he might be cheating on her she went through his pants on the floor. She found nothing, but a few yen crumpled in his pocket.

Yuno continued to search the room determined to find something that could tell her why he had been acting strange lately. She started going through the desk in the room and inside the room discovered a number she did not know with the name Janet next to it.

A shock went through Yunos body and she began to tense up. A wave of sadness began to creep over her body and tears started to flow through her eyes. Suddenly Yuki began to wake up and noticed Yuno standing there in front of the desk.

"Hey Yuno, darling." He called out half asleep

Hiding her shocked expression Yuno turned around and flashed her beautiful smile and responding.

"Hello my little honey bear, Did you have a good sleep?"

Yuki nodded to her and sat himself up right. Yuno began to quickly leave the room hoping to avoid confrontation and have Yuki wonder what she had been doing.

"Oh Yuno, before you go I wanted to know if you were up for diner somewhere tonight. Theirs something important I have to tell you."

Yuno turned around and a look of shock struck her face that Yuki wasn't able to see.

"S-Sure Yuki my love" She responded shakily.

"Good," He smiled at her, "The reservations are at 8 so be ready by then ok."

She nodded to him and left the room. She was relieved and thought this must mean he still loves her. But what about that number and that Bitch Janet. Yuki was her man and she would kill anyone who got in between them.

The thought that he could even love another women sent that same feeling of sorrow through her body. Yuno decided that she would win her man back with this dinner and dress in her most luxurious clothes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later that night as the couple begins to leave the house Yuno is dressed in a stunning pink dress that matches her hair. In comparison Yuki is dressed in a semi-formal black button up and deep blue pants.

"Yuno don't you think you're a bit over dressed?" Yuki asks

"Why don't you like it? And you said it was a special night."

Yuki nods and they precede arm in arm out the door towards the restaurant

As they arrive at the restaurant they are instantly seated without a delay. Yunos doubts about her man are buried beneath the good time she is having and shows no worry during the course of the conversation.

The night went beautifully for them both there meal had been mouthwatering, they had danced a ball room dance, and had a few interesting conversations. As they left the restaurant Yuno was red and flustered with the good time she had, had.

They continued in a walk through a nearby park and finally settled at the top of a hill on a bench. Yuno sat next to Yuki and laid her head down on his shoulder as they watched the sun set. After a few moments Yuki got up and starred Yuno in the eyes.

"Yuno theirs something I've got to tell you."

The sunset in the background reflected on his head making him seem more fierce then he should have. Yuno looked at him quizzically and wondered what the problem was, but then the thoughts of Janet came rushing to her mind.

Tears filled Yunos eyes like never before and she believed that he was breaking up with her, but what happen next was ground breaking.

Yuki got down on one knee and went digging into his pockets. Out he pulled a small black case that he flipped open while saying.

"Yuno Gasai will you marry me?"

The tears of sorrow ceased and Yuno was left frozen completely stunned. She looks Yuki in the eyes hers now filled with tears of excitement and reply's.

"Yuki my love id be crazy not to marry you"

She reached out and hugged him pulling him close with tears rolling down her eyes. They held the warm embrace for a while even after the sun had set. Even after their embrace broke they stood their gazing into each other's glorious eyes seeing only a bright future to come.

End note: This series will be continued and reviews are greatly appreciated. I will take any requests for other stories or ideas for this one so feel free to send me a pm. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
